poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaos' dirty tricks
This is how Kaos' dirty tricks goes in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. Gordon: Check, one, two. Testing, testing... microphone Testing...! echoes Rigby: Ow!! My ears! Henry: This doesn't make any sense. We were aweful. Doesn't anybody think it's strange that we're the ones that made it to the finals? Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. Thanks to Master Ryan and the Dazzlings. I think they are somewhere else to practice songs with Evil Ryan to watch them. James: I think so, Matau. Kaos: Very strange. Clank: Who said that? comes out Captain Qwark: Kaos.at who's with him Trixie? Morro? Nya: Morro. Why are you with Kaos? Morro the Ghost Ninja: Nya, nya, nya. Kaos deserves to be in the finals not you. Nya: Why? Is Ryan got the Realm Crystal with him? Morro the Ghost Ninja: Yes. Matau T. Monkey: Kaos. I think you should be up there in the cheap seats. I'll go get Master Ryan. C'mon, Clank.his jetpack and flies to find Ryan clicks his finger and the Steambooms, Skylanders and Dazzlings fall under the stage Mike: Ow! Sir Daniel Fortesque: I'm ok. Let's hope Matau and Clank will fetch Ryan and the Dazzlings for some help. Aria Blaze: Ahem. Rigby: Aria? You and your sister are here? Aria Blaze: We've been here the whole time. Ryan F-Freeman: At least I got the Realm Crystal with me. his Jetpack Matau! Wait for me! Kaos: See you never. flies out and the doors close Morro the Ghost Ninja: Alright! Ryan F-Freeman: Morro. I knew you've joined the Diesel Trio. Trixie Lulamoon: So what? At least, Kaos got what he wanted. Ryan F-Freeman: Trixie? You helped Kaos? mind I hope Morro doesn't know that I got the Realm Crystal with me. I must not give Morro the crystal. chuckles evilly Ryan F-Freeman: What's so funny, Kaos? Morro the Ghost Ninja: I'll take that. the Realm Crystal Ryan F-Freeman:the Realm Crystal from Morro I'll not let you free your master, Morro. This crystal stays with me.his jetpack and flies to find help Morro the Ghost Ninja: growls Ryan! Get back here with that Realm Crystal!after Ryan and Trixie watch in amusement Ryan F-Freeman: I Need to find Pon-3. Wow, Morro, I didn't know you can fly. Mal: evilly See? Told you somebody would give them a shunt. Bert: Kaos didn't shunt them. He pulled the leaver. 'Arry: Go back to sleep, Bert. on Ryan F-Freeman: I must keep the Realm Crystal away from Morro! And to get help. whistles for Bansha, Ghoul-Tar and Soul Archer Ryan F-Freeman: Who are those? out a water-gun Morro the Ghost Ninja: My minions. Bansha, Ghoul-Tar and Soul Archer. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice to meet you three. But if you don't mind I must keep the Realm Crystal and go get some help!away to get help Morro the Ghost Ninja: That's my Realm Crystal you flying techno-organic pest! Give it back! Matau T. Monkey: Hi, Master Ryan. Who are you flying away from? Ryan F-Freeman: Help me, Matau. I'm flying away from Morro right now. grabs Morro's legs Morro the Ghost Ninja: Hey! Who are you, flying monkey? Matau T. Monkey: I'm Matau T. Monkey. Ryan's apprentice. Ryan F-Freeman: That's it, Matau. Hold Morro off while I go get Lloyd and his ninja friends. Matau T. Monkey: You got it.his Keyblade Ok, Morro. Un Guard! night Zane: Wow, Ryan. You were chased by Morro. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Lloyd: Do you think you should destroy the Realm Crystal, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: No. Without it, we can't go through Lego dimensions. Kai: You're right, Ryan. We are happy to help the Steambooms. Ryan F-Freeman: Good for you, Kai. I'll put the Realm Crystal in a safe place.the Realm Crystal in his chest Jay: I'm with ya, pal. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, Jay. Ronin: Me too, Ryan. Sensi Wu: I shall join you. Ryan F-Freeman: Matau will be happy for you, Wu. Matau T. Monkey: You're right, Master Ryan. Plus, Clank agrees with you. Sensi Garmadon: I will come along also. Matau T. Monkey: I'm happy for you and your son, Garmadon. Cole: You can count on me, Ryan and Matau. Ryan F-Freeman: Time to work some magic. P.I.X.I.L: Let's go help the Steambooms. on, Kaos and the LEGOS are performing Ryan F-Freeman: Look at Kaos singing. Kaos: You'd better believe I've got tricks up my sleeve~ Llyod: Looks like Morro gave up chasing you, Ryan. Kaos: See me dominate~ Cause, I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!~ Matau T. Monkey: P.I.X.I.L. Can you and Zane scan to see where my friends and bands are? P.I.X.I.L: My sensors are telling me that they are under the stage. Clank: Right, P.I.X.I.L. Percy is the only one who is not trapped. Percy: Hey, guys! Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Percy. Did you get some help? Percy: Yes. And do you know who from? Matau T. Monkey: Pon-3 and Jazz? Percy: Actually, Matau, her full name is DJ Pon-3. And yes. I did get help from her and Jazz. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow, DJ Pon-3. You're protected by your headphones? Pon-3 nods Jazz: And my radio was loud that I couldn't even hear them. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes